4.3-The Insanity of the King of Ignorance
"The Incompetent King Gone Mad" is the third episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. Continuing from where episode two left off, episode three begins with the invasion of the Gallia fleet approaching Romalia. Louise is being held captive by Joseph of Gallia, and has his familiar use the Founder's Round Mirror to steal Louise's explosion spell, specifically the spell that she used against the Albion fleet not the less effective one she uses on Saito regularly. After taking her spell Sheffield gives explosion to Joseph who plans to use it with his firestones to wreak havoc on Romalia. When questioned on his motives, Joseph explains he is doing this to be able to feel again having lost his emotions long ago. On both sides many die as Sheffield's gargoyles take the firestones amongst the airships as Joseph casts explosion on them. Meanwhile Saito and Tabitha are on their way to rescue Louise, only to have Julio stalls them for a moment in order to give Saito a wrapped up weapon from Earth that Romalia has been holding on to. Broken glass lines the inside of the ship allowing Louise a way to cut her bonds. Taking advantage of Joseph's lack of concentration on her, Louise snatches the last of the firestones and jumps off the side of the ship. Sheffield's gargoyle saves the stone while Tabitha, Saito, and Sylphid save Louise. Deciding to fight off Joseph, Saito jumps onto the ship while Tabitha, Louise, and Sylphid chase the gargoyle for the stone. On the ship Saito must fight Sheffield, but no matter how hard he tries he can't land a hit. Gargoyles after gargoyle are summoned leaving him no way to get to Joseph. Suddenly Saito decides to use the weapon Julio gave him, a swift cracking noise reveals it to be a pistol, and Sheffield is cradling her leg in pain. Down in the city the gargoyle proves too fast for Sylphid or Tabitha's spells, only after Tiffania casts her memory erasing spell on the gargoyle so Tabitha can land a strike enabling the recovery of the firestone and the protection of the city. Meanwhile Saito confronts Joseph gun raised, interrupting Joseph's explosion incantations. Without hesitance Joseph reveals his personal Void spell "Acceleration," Joseph can't be touched not by gun or sword, his movements are to fast to be seen. Saito closes his eyes and plans to use intuition ("Mind's Eye") to find Joseph. Suddenly Joseph stabs Saito from behind, bleeding from his wound Saito continues to fight until Joseph grabs the pistol and aims, ready to fire. Suddenly Louise and Tabitha cast their magic to prevent Saito's death. Severely hurt Joseph lay bleeding against the wall while Tabitha prepares the final strike to take revenge for her parents. Louise protests, but Saito says it's Tabitha's decision and he'll respect her decision. Torn within, Tabitha decides to hand him over to Romalia in order to pay for his crimes instead of dying a swift death. Still alive, Sheffield jumps in beside Joseph stealing the firestone from the three. Sheffield can see Joseph doesn't have much time left and won't let him die paying for his crimes. In order to protect him she threatens to blow everyone up with the stone if they don't leave. Hesitantly, Saito, Tabitha, and Louise fly back to Romalia as Sheffield gives Joseph one more kiss. Having prepared herself, Sheffield uses her remaining powers and activates the firestone killing herself and Joseph in the process. Back in the audience champers of the Pope, Vittorio thanks everyone for their help, but Saito in displeased. Saito accuses Julio of a plot that Louise was bait for Joseph in order for Saito to kill him. Dumbfounded Queen Henrietta and the rest learn this was the truth that in order for a justified Holy war Vittorio needed Louise to draw out Joseph and attack them first. Angry Saito can't stand they were used, but Louise was calm and collected. Knowing that what was done had to be done. Outside the Chapel, the city's people chant for Louise and Saito, referring to them as the Priestess of Aquileia, and the Noble Knight. All is well, but in the halls of the chapel, Tiffania still wrestles with the notion if Saito is her familiar or not. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4 <> Top Of Page << F4-Ep2 The Priestess of Aquileia - [[4.4-The_Queen's_Reward|'F4-Ep4 The Queen's Reward >>']] Incompetent King Gone Mad, The Incompetent King Gone Mad, The Category:Anime